Matt's Last Performance
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A continuation from "Tai's Last Game," Matt is kidnapped after a music contest and it's up to T.K to help him.


****

Matt's Last Performance

There was a contest for the best Japanese Song writer. Everyone was there at the Concert Palace Club where the contest was taking place. Everyone waited anxiously in their seats for the next performance. 

"I'm so nervous," Matt whispered under his breath, peaking behind the curtain.

"Nice job, Victor Honichi," the host said with a clap as the first artist left off the stage, "Now our next artist is a really good man. Started out as a kid playing a harmonica and now he's an excellent guitar player and song writer, put your hands together for Yamato Ishida singing "World of Adventure!"

"Good luck," the next artist, known as Uric Tama, slapped Matt on the back for confidence.

"Thanks man," with a smile, guitar in hand, Matt made his way on the stage. He walked up to the microphone and began strumming his guitar a little slow, then a bit faster, with more enthusiasm and energy. In the climax of his song, he began to hum then sing, then shout. "Come with me, I'll set you free. Come with me to another world, to a better place unknown." 

The Curtains behind him rose up, revealing a drummer, banging away on the drums, without a shirt. Two other guitar players, one with a keyboard guitar and the other with a bass guitar, joined in. 

"A world where fire burns and water runs and thunder rolls, where everyday is a new adventure…" the band sang on. (Incase you haven't noticed yet, Matt's song is about the Digital World!) Matt shook his head around, losing himself in the music, his fingers of his left hand flew up and down the neck of his blue and black guitar while the fingers of his right hand strummed faster than lightning. Matt then ripped off his white buttoned-downed shirt, revealing his buff chest

"You will see things that you never knew were real, here at this world," Matt screamed with rhythm. The lights above him flickered around and lasers of light shot around. Smoke rose of the stage. "Are you afraid?" Matt played one last minor chord, followed by the sound of a wolf howling, (better known as Were Garurumon).

Everyone stood up and clapped until their hands were numb. Mimi screamed until her voice became hoarse and she could barely whisper. Tai shouted, "Yeah, way to go Matt!" then under his breath he muttered, "At least he was better than Etemon!"

Sora rubbed her palm across her belly. She was now 8 months pregnant, just one more month away and she'd be a mother. Tai finally got a new job and wouldn't you be surprised that he's a race car driver? Yes, he broke his leg, but he'll drive a really fast car and risk his self again. His leg is a bit better now, but his power kick will never be the same again. He still walks with a bit of a limp.

"What's wrong hon?" Tai asked, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I don't know if all this noise is good for the baby though." She kept her palm on her stomach, "I just felt it kick."

Tai smiled, _I kicked too, I kicked myself to keep myself awake!_

Matt waved to the fans and his friends. People threw roses and they held signs that read, "Matt you're awesome," or "I love you!" or "Where do you get your ideas?" and other crazy stuff. He bowed, and gestured to the others in his band. They bowed their heads and they left.

"Wow!" the host exclaimed, rubbing his chest, "Whatever world he was singing about, I want to book a flight and go there!" The audience laughed at his joke. 

Matt breathed a sigh of relief and made his way to his dressing room, Uric patted him on the back, "You did a great job, man!"

Behind a curtain, a man looked in on Matt and Uric. His eyes narrowed. "Enjoy your victory, for it will be your last!"

"Thanks Uric, good luck to you!" Matt entered the room with a towel around his neck and a bottled water in his hand.

Uric was the next to perform. He gave a really good job, not better than Matt though. Uric was the second to the last performance and then the judging began. Matt scurried to audience, wearing a tux and combing his wild hair. (He's rebel rock star with awesome hair, he'll never get to tame it!) He sat next to Mimi who took his hand. 

"Nice job," she complimented in a sore whisper, "I yelled so loud for you, I lost my voice!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I heard you," Matt whispered back.

The host came up to the microphone holding a small white envelope. "Now for the moment you've been waiting for!" He opened the envelope, "And the award goes to…" he stopped to read it and when he saw the name, he chuckled and whispered, "Well, no surprise here," he rose his voice and shouted in the microphone, "Yamato Ishida, World of Adventure!"

"OH MY LORD!" Matt shouted, jumping up. He turned to Mimi and she embraced him in a huge bear hug.

"I _knew_ you could do it!" she said.

Everyone stood up and clapped again. Matt found himself running to the stage and he climbed the steps, took his award and gasped into the microphone, "W-wow, this is just, wow!" He panted and then licked his lips, "So many people to thank, Oh Gee, my parents, my little brother T.K--"

T.K made a face as if to say, "Stop calling me little!"

"---he's also been my body guard. I want to thank the big guy upstairs, uh, my beautiful wife Mimi, my buds, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari, you've always been such good friends to me, even you Tai!"

Tai forced himself to laugh.

"---Oh, I know I'm taking too long…I just want to thank all the fans for buying my albums and being there…" he kissed his reward, a handheld statue of a man holding a guitar, "I couldn't have gotten this without you…THANK YOU ALL!" Matt sauntered off the stage, back to his dressing room.

"Congratulations," a sinister, man's voice whispered. "Yamato Ishida…" A dark figure was waiting for Matt in his dressing room. His back was turned. 

"Who are you?" Matt gasped, looking at the figure before him. 

The man turned around, Matt recognized him. "You!" Matt gasped. He tried to leave, but before he could, the man grabbed Matt and attacked him. 

The stranger jerked the award out of Matt's hand and pressed a cloth covered with a sedative to his nose. 

"Hey..what the--"Matt passed out.

"Wow, this is excellent!" Mimi said, "I'm going to see Matt."

"Yeah," T.K. laughed, "let's celebrate!"

"There's a nice restaurant down he street," Kari offered. "I've never been there before, it's kinda expensive."

"Then Matt's buying!" T.K said.

Mimi knocked on Matt's door. "Honey, it's me." She opened the door and stepped into the room, turned on the light and gasped. She stood there in silence for awhile. Matt's dressing room was a mess, posters ripped off, a picture of him and Mimi were on the floor. Mimi finally found her voice and screamed from the top of her lungs. She fell to her knees, "Help someone! T.K!" She ran out of the room and collided with T.K. 

"Mimi, Mimi what's the matter?" T.K asked, picking her up. "What did you see?"

Mimi pointed to Matt's dressing room, "M-Matt's gone!"

When T.K walked into his room, he saw why Mimi had screamed. His instincts told him that what he saw wasn't that Matt didn't feel like cleaning his room today. The overturned chair and dresser, were signs of struggle. T.K pulled out his off-duty revolver from the belt around his waist. He searched Matt's dressing room to see if Matt's attacker was still around.

Kari walked in and found Mimi huddled against the wall, crying her eyes out. "OH, Mimi!" Kari ran to her to help her up, "What's happened here!"

"Matt's been kidnapped!" Mimi answered through tears, "Who would do this?"

"What's this?" Kari picked up a note. "Hmmm."

"Don't touch it Kari, drop it!" T.K shouted, running up to her.

"You scared me!" Kari gasped.

"Sorry, but what you touched was evidence." T.K explained. "You can't get any finger prints on it." He bent down, putting on a rubber glove and placing it in a plastic bag. "If I find finger prints on here, maybe it will lead me to Matt."

"You sure, T.K?" Mimi asked.

"I have to try."

"Hey everyone, what's going on here?" Tai walked in, followed by Izzy and Dawn. 

"Matt's gone!" Mimi shouted.

"That's odd," Izzy mumbled, "where could he be?"

"We've got another emergency," Tai said, "Sora's about to have the baby."

"Oh my gosh!" Kari shouted, "really?"

"Joe's with here at the hospital now." Tai stepped out, "I should be with her."

"What about Matt?" Mimi wailed. "Who knows where he could be."

"Don't worry Mimi, I'll find him," T.K said. He walked out to his motorcycle to go home and change out of his tux into his police uniform. As he sat down, placing his helmet on his head, he felt his motorcycle shake and he saw two thin arms grasped around his waist. He turned to see Kari sitting behind him.

"I'm going with you." Kari said.

"You can't," T.K objected. 

"Why not?" Kari demanded hastily.

"It's too risky, babe," T.K tried to act rough.

"So?" Kari muttered.

"Look, Kari," T.K explained, placing his hand on her knee, "As much as I enjoy your company, I've got to do this one my own. Please try to understand. Matt's always been there for me when I needed him and now it's my turn to the same. You understand, don't you, babe?"

"Oh, all right," she got off the bike, "but be careful, okay? You don't have Patamon with you now, or Matt." She was wearing a purple dress with straps off of her shoulders. 

"Hey, I'll be fine," T.K smiled and gave Kari's hand a little squeeze and sped off, not knowing that someone was following him. 

T.K stood up in his police uniform, looking himself in the mirror and checking everything on his belt. "Okay, I got my gun, my walkie-talkie, my night-stick…" he murmured, "am I missing anything?"

The doorbell rang. Who could that be? T.K went to open his door. To be safe, he took out his nightstick, incase whoever kidnapped Matt was after him too. T.K opened the door, slapping his nightstick on his palm. When he saw his visitor, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you always answer the door this way, T.K?" Izzy said with a grin.

"Sorry Izzy, come on in." He closed the door behind him, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you."

"Huh?" T.K raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help you find Matt," Izzy said.

"You want to pretend to be Sherlock Holmes?" T.K giggled. Same old T.K!

"Well, no," Izzy laughed. "I want to give you something that might help you."

"What's that, Izzy?"

"For one thing," Izzy explained, "A new motorcycle. I can make yours better."

"Keep talking," T.K quickly began to show interest.

"If I put some new appliances on your bike, it should help you find Matt. Not to mention it would protect you more."

"Okay, you're on!"

Izzy took T.K with him to his home and Izzy began to fix his motorcycle for him. T.K gave Izzy the evidence he found in Matt's room and asked for Izzy to check it for fingerprints. T.K waited in the living room, thinking about his childhood with Matt. _I'm coming, Matt, brother, I'm coming. It's my turn to save you know. I won't let you down._

An hour later, Izzy was finished with his bike. He called T.K in the garage. T.K shouted in surprise. He ran to his bike and hopped on.

"I like to call this the Digi-Bike 2000!" Izzy said, pleased with T.K.'s surprised. "See, these are your guns, oh and this is your oil guard. When someone is following you, just push this little baby and it would put your pursuers in the ditch!"

"What does this do?" T.K pushed a button and wings shot out from the sides of the bike. "Oh cool!"

"Oh, don't forget this!" Izzy picked up a black helmet and gave it to T.K. The helmet had T.K's crest symbol on the front. On the left side it said Takeru and on the right, Takaishi. On the back was an image of Angemon. On the inside was a little device for T.K to speak in and another to hear messages from people.

"Wow," T.K beamed. "We can sure used a bunch of these on the force."

"I'll charge them by the hour…Since you're my friend, this is free."

"Thanks, Izzy." T.K said. "What did you find on that piece of evidence?"

"I found some fingerprints," Izzy sighed, "but they looked so smudged I couldn't make them out. Kari left a few fingerprints too."

Shrugging, T.K. strapped his helmet on his head and flipped the visor down. He started up the bike and motioned to Izzy to opened the door. The bike made a satisfying purr. When the door was opened, T.K revved up and sped out of the drive way like a madman. 

"Good luck, T.K!" Izzy shouted through the noisiness.

T.K automatically fell in love with his new bike. "Let's see what this baby can do!" T.K said, pushing buttons to see what they do. He pressed one button and a shield went around the bike. He pressed another and a rocket came out of the rear of the bike and made it go faster. "Woo-hoo!" He drove up a really steep hill and came down it a million miles an hour. He shot over peoples fences and flew over rocks and piles of dirt. "This is even better than a video game!" T.K praised with delight. 

T.K's walkie-talkie started beeping, but he didn't answer it. Then he heard Izzy talking to him through the hearing device in his helmet.

"How's the bike?" Izzy asked.

"Excellent! What more can it do?"

"You can program it to find Matt, or give it orders. Basically, it already knows what to do. If will find a crime, where ever the crime is taking place. There's a crime-seeking chip inside the bike."

"Wow, it's like it's alive or something."

"You should be able to find Matt in no time."

Someone was following T.K. They began firing at him, but the shield automatically went around to prevent T.K from being harmed. 

"I think I just found him." T.K said. (Begin humming or singing "Secret Agent Man" if you want!)

"WARNING! WARNING!" T.K's bike began to talk. "CRIMINALS IN SIGHT! ACTIVATING WEAPONS!"

Machine guns came from the bike and shot at the people following T.K. Then there were people in front of T.K shooting at him. T.K pressed the button that released the oil, from his rear-view mirror, T.K saw them slide off the road.

"Bulls-eye!"

T.K's motorcycle followed the people in front of him. T.K took out his radio talker and began to yell into it.

"This is the police!" T.K ordered. "Pull over now!"

The people didn't obey, they took speed and kept going. T.K's motorcycle machine guns shot at their tires and they screeched off the road. T.K followed them, deactivated the shield and hopped of his bike. "None of you move!" T.K growled, taking out his gun. He forced the door opened and pulled the driver out.

"All right, who are you working for?" T.K said. "Did you kidnap my brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the driver said. "I'm not saying anything!"

"You know who did, didn't you?" T.K demanded, "Answer me! Who kidnapped Yamato Ishida!?"

The man didn't speak. T.K pulled the handcuffs off his belt and cuffed the man's hands. T.K then radioed for backup and told them to take the driver and the others into custody. Not letting another moment pass, T.K left to search Matt again.

T.K's bike couldn't be programmed any better. It brought him to the right spot, an old warehouse on a dark street. (Ever notice that the bad guy's hide out are always old warehouses?). He stepped off the bike and turned the shield on. He also turned on the safety lock so no one would steal his new possession. If someone would touch it, it would electrocute that person, charging 10,000 volts and send them flying!

Armed with only one gun and a nightstick, T.K walked inside to save Matt. He opened the door slowly, walked in, pointing his gun in every direction. The gun slammed behind him and he felt his scared feelings rise. _Creepy, really creepy._ T.K thought to himself. He heard a man talking to someone. When he heard the other man speak, he gasped. It was Matt!

T.K went to the side of the door and listened carefully, waiting for the right moment. He did remember the first voice too. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ _It couldn't be that long ago._

"The award is rightfully mine, Yamato Ishida!" Matt's kidnapper shouted.

"No way, I won it, Victor Honichi!" Matt shouted back. Matt was tied to a wooden chair.

(Surprised huh? Thought Matt's kidnapper was an evil digimon, didn't you?! No, just a really jealous music artist!)

"Oh come on, Ishida," Victor growled, "Singing about a world nobody heard about? What kind of junk is that!?"

"Junk?" Matt laughed, "you were the one who sang junk, pal! You have no imagination!"

"Well, imagine this, Ishida," Victor brought out a gun and aimed it right between Matt's eyes, "this will be your last performance!"

"Nooooo!" Matt screamed.

"Nooooooooo!" T.K screamed with Matt and kicked the door down and shot the gun out of Victor's hand before he shot Matt.

Victor grabbed his aching hand "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Takeru Takaishi!" T.K answered, keeping his gun level.

"My little brother!" Matt confirmed.

"_Little_?" T.K gasped. 

"Oh, I mean _younger_!" Matt corrected.

Victor picked up his gun again right in time for T.K to shoot him twice in the chest. He picked up Matt's award. Acting quickly, T.K untied his brothers hands. "Let's get the hell out of here!" He said, handing him his rightful earned award.

T.K's motorcycle drove itself into the warehouse and stopped for him and Matt. "Hold on, Matt!" T.K ordered, revving up the gas and sliding his hands on the handle bars. Victor's henchmen came running into the room in time to see them leaving.

"Follow them you fools," Victor gasped, clutching his bleeding his chest. "Don't let them get away!"

Matt's arms tightened around his _younger_ brother's waist. (T.K.'s not little anymore, people!) "They're right behind us, T.K!" Matt shouted.

"Leave everything to me, buddy," T.K. said, pressing a button. A dust cloud came from behind the motorcycle, making the drivers hard to see. They swerved and fell off the road.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked. 

"Hospital," T.K said, "Sora's in labor as we speak!"

T.K drove up to the hospital, put on the safety shield and walked in with Matt laying on him for support. "Hey, look who I found!" T.K shouted.

Mimi shrieked with joy and ran up to hug Matt. "Oh, honey! Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine."

"Great job, T.K.," Izzy said, "you did it!"

"Hey, thanks, I probably couldn't have done it without your help, Izzy."

Tai walked outside of Sora's birthing room. "Hey guys," he said, nodding to the door. "There's someone in here I want you to meet."

****

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Officer Takaishi, on behalf of the department, we want to give you this," Captain Yamaguchi, T.K's boss said, pinning a medal to T.K's uniform. "You took matters in your hands when your brother needed you and you did everything right! Well done, officer."

"Thank you sir," T.K said, shaking his hand and giving him a salute.

The other officers in the department cheered and shook his hand. Some saluted to him. 

Captain Yamaguchi leaned over to him and whispered, "Say, can you see if your friend can make any of those cool motorcycles for the other officers?"

"I'll see what I can do sir." T.K. walked off the stage and into the arms of his friends and his older brother, Matt. Nothing or no one could keep these brothers apart.

****

The End!!


End file.
